


Criminal minds- fem!Reader one shots

by Tianna_Edits



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianna_Edits/pseuds/Tianna_Edits
Summary: this is just a bunch of different One shots of a Fem! Asexual reader.A bunch of the descriptions of the reader is about me, so please be kind.I hope you enjoy it. I'm just doing this for fun after my school work is done.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Criminal minds- fem!Reader one shots

**Author's Note:**

> these chapters will have warnings before them- like smut, rape, Self-harm, etc.

Warning-

this chapter contains Self-harm

* * *

Emily Prentiss x Reader

* * *

I looked down at my wrists

the fresh cuts still had some blood pooling from them.

I had stopped cutting when I got together with Emily.

she made me feel like I was an important part of this world. 

but after she died there was no one there to tell me that anymore

no one there to help me through my nightmares

no one to kiss it till I get better.

I didn't mean to start cutting but after we had a really bad case where over 10 children were kidnaped and killed I couldn't take it anymore.

my phone started ringing from my bedside table.

_shit not again_

I pick up the phone to JJ calling

" hello?" I say groggily 

" Hey, sorry I know what you're going through right now, but we have a case."

_little did she know what I was actually going through_

" uh, yeah I'll be there in 30." 

I put the phone down as I started to get ready.

I wrapped up my arm and put on a big long sleeve shirt to cover the bandage.

I put on the last pair of clean skinny jeans I had. I haven't had the energy or the willpower to do any laundry for months now.

As I pulled up to the Bau I noticed everyone else cars already there.

_Great I'm late again, Can't even do that right._

I run-up to the bullpen taking the stairs instead of the elevator to help lose the extra weight I think I've been putting on.

"Hey sorry I'm late," I say loudly as I run through the glass doors.

" ok, we will debrief the case over the plane ride, wheels up in 20." Hotch gives out the order as we all get into our vehicles to go to the strip.

\----

the plane ride was pretty quiet except for the hushed tones of spencer playing chess by himself and Morgan listening to music. somewhere down the plane, JJ is on the phone talking to her son.

I sit on the couch, alone, reading a new book I got yesterday. I tend to be able to read one book a day, or, during a case, I can read one book per case.

I got about halfway through when part of the couch leans down, signaling me that someone had just sat down next to me.

" Hey, whatcha reading?" spencer asks, genuinely curious. After Emily left, I got a lot closer to spencer. this wasn't in a romantic way at all. I really just liked him as a best friend and someone Who I could go to for anything.

" oh, I just got this new book called, _and then she was gone_ it's actually really good." I put the book down on the table next to me and turn so that I'm facing spencer.

" do you have any new books you've read over this plane ride?" I giggle knowing he now could finish a whole harry potter book in under 30 minutes. ( I timed him)

" no, I've just been playing Chess and talking with my mother."

" oh, how is she doing?"

"she's having a good day today actually, she remembered what we talked about yesterday and she even remembered some memories from my childhood."

" omg, spencer that's amazing." spencer looks down at my hands and then looks back up to my face.

" y/n,"- he sighs- " have you been cutting again?"

" Spenc-" I start but I stop as he softly takes my hand pulling my sleeve up to reveal to bandage now having spots of blood seeping through. he brushed his long fingers over the wrap.

" did you start thing\king about Emily again?" he whispers

"do you know she was going to propose to me?"

" what, how do you know?"

" I was finally cleaning up in our apartment the other day and I found I ring in a box with a note inside."

The note

_y/n/n, you have been the light of my world since the day that I met you._

_You have brought me from the darkest of places to the brightest of embraces._

_I will love you to the end of the world and I will always be there for you._

_I know a lot of the thoughts that go through your brain_

_just know that all those insecurities you see, all I see is perfect_

_I will always be there to kiss those nightmares away because I want to spend the rest of my life with you_

_will you, y/f/n y/l/m, make me the happiest girl in the world and marry me?_

I had her note memorized at this point now.

" You would have had such a beautiful wedding." spencer says as his fingers brush over mine.

" yeah,"- my voice breaks a little before a regain composer-" I even thought up our wedding for weeks after she died. It would have been small, with just the Bau there. none of our parents" - I sniff and giggle knowing how much we both hated our parents- " we would have some distant family, like cosines. she would wear this beautiful dark red suit with black accents black tux with red accents. we would have looked so great." 

" Whos your best man?"

" Obviously you dork!" I giggle slightly nudging him with my healed arm.

" What! not morgan?" he chuckles

" no I would rather now be throw in marriage."

" wait so Is Aaron walking you down the aisle??" he almost looked concerned.

" I'm not having him walk me down the aisle. I was hoping you would."

" I would do it in a heartbeat!"

" ok good, I mean Hotch would be better than my father any day but that doesn't mean he would take the place of my best friend."

" well thank God! I was going to fight him for it." we both laugh. as we get notified that the plane was landing at our destination.

_ I'm skipping the case because they kinda get boring in one-shots and its not critical to the plot of the chapter-

We all head back to the BAU to do some paperwork for this case before we are able to go home. The paperwork wasn't the worst but it definitely wasn't fun. the only reason I really did a lot of it was to procrastinate coming home to no Emily.

" Hey y/n we need you upstairs," JJ called from upstairs turning to walk into the discussion room. my nerves spiked.

_Am I in trouble?_

I walk up to the discussion room and only see JJ and Hotch there.

" hey did I do something wrong?" I ask as I slip into the room

" no, but we need to talk to you about something important." hotch says as JJ takes the clicker.

" some time ago Emily was attacked and died on the table. this is all true- though she did recover from this."

" what?" I'm very confused

" We needed her to be kept deads to the whole world so that she would be able to go undercover and take him and his industry down. the mission was a success."

"she's alive?" I could think all I knew was that Emily, no, My Emily, was alive. " where is she I need to see her." my eyes flash around the room searching for nothing but security. that's when the door in front of me opened and she walked through. she was as beautiful as ever. her hair had gotten lighter with the constant sun she had been getting while undercover. she had lost some weight but looked as beautiful from the day I met her. I couldn't speak. I could feel hot tears flowing from my eyes but I couldn't move to wipe them away. 

Emily made the first move as she ran towards me, enveloping me into her arms. I tensed up for a second, not used to this kind of love anymore, but I quickly relaxed as all the pent-up emotion and depression seeped out of me. I could hold myself up anymore as Emily held me tightly. I sobbed into her sweater as a breathed in the scent I never thought I would be able to smell again.

" i-i-" I start to say but I can't get anything out.

" Shhh, you don't have to talk. I'm here now. I've missed you so much. I thought of you every waking minute and every dream I had was about you." I moned a little to this, as my words still didn't work. " can we go home?" she asked pulling away from me a little. my grip on her tightened not wanting her to be away from me any longer. II nod my head as we walk back to the empty bullpen to grab my stuff.

\--at home--

As soon as we got home and I shut and locked the door I ran back to Emily, wrapping my arms around her chest.

" Please don't leave me.." I whisper

" never baby, I will never leave ever ever ever again," she says as she runs her hands through my hair. she goes to pick me up and almost throws me up with the amount of weight I had lost from not eating weeks at a time. walking over to the couch she sets me down as a cradle her torso with my legs.

" babe, look at me," she says as I stare at my nails. I look up to the brown eyes I have been missing for months. " Have you started cutting again?" she looked up at me with pain in her eyes. not sympathy- I hated when people looked at me with sympathy like I'm some child who can't take care of themselves- but she looked at me like she could feel the same pain I had been going through.

" Please don't be mad, I couldn't take it anymore with you gone," I whispered looking back down at my peeling cuticles. 

_what does she see in me that is so special?_

" I am never mad at you y/n/n! I just need you to know that I am here for you now and I will never leave you. You can always come to me."

" I found the ring," I said after a long pause.

" I was planning on proposing when we got home from the case."

" I know, I read the note when I started cleaning the other day. It's one of the reasons I, uh, started again. I started to think of how beautiful our wedding would have been."

" and we will have that wedding." 

" you still want to marry me?" I say confused. there were so many better-looking people out there.

" yeah! why wouldn't I? I would marry you right this second but I would want to shower first." she chuckles but stops when she sees I'm still overthinking. " talk to me."

" I just thought that you had found a better-looking guy where you were and you were going to stay with him. "

" what! no! you are what makes me happy, not some smelly man!" then you both chuckle. " can I check out your wounds?" I nod as she pulls up my sleeve to my left arm. at this point, the bandage had thick streaks of dark/old blood that had seeped through. I hadn't had the chase to change the bandages. she slowly unwrapped the bandage to assess the damage I had done. 

there were my light scars from years ago but there were also red scars from a month ago and the more recent ones that still looked fresh on tom from a week ago. all of them overlapping to create a weird pattern on my arm. she slowly and softly brushes her fingers over the scars, blowing on them to help soothe them. 

" can I clean them?" she asks, lifting her head from my arm. I just nod, not trusting my voice anymore. she lifts me with one arm as she holds my other arm with her other hand to the bathroom. she sits me on the counter as she grabs the big bag I kept on under the sink whenever I cut too deep. she pulls out the antiseptics so that they don't get infected and some new bandages.

" This is going to sting." I knew it was going to sting, but what I wasn't prepared for was to like the pain that it gave me. it scared me to realize that and I started crying again. Emily immediately stopped and gripped my face with her hands.

"What's wrong y/n/n, did I hurt you?"

"yeah, but that's not the problem... I- I- liked it." I finally got out and started sobbing again. 

_great I'm a crying baby, buck up_

"I'm sorry I'm acting like a baby it just scared me"

" you are not acting like a baby in any way. you have the right to those feelings." she picks up the bandage now and looks at me for approval. I nod my head and she finishes wrapping my arm. she then picks me back up with one arm as she closes the bathroom door with the other, walking back to the couch to our previous position. I was so exhausted from today, but also the last months, that all I wanted to do was curl up into a small ball with Emily. I move closer to Emily as I snuggle my head into her neck, trying to get as close as I can to her. getting the clue she puts her hands behind me and pushes me into her. after a few minutes, I start to drift off until I hear Emily talk again.

" babe, when was the last time you ate?" I knew she was going to ask sooner or later.

" I don't know, maybe last week. maybe the week before." I say trying to figure it out.

" y/n/n, you need to eat at least something every day, let alone 3 meals."

" but if I do I will gain weight. I can't do that, I'm already as fat as I am."

" what? 1) you are not fat, you nowhere near fat. you are at a normal weight. and 2) if you want to lose weight baby we can do it the healthy way, don't just stop eating. I need you in my life."

" we?"

" yes, we! if you really want to lose weight and gain muscle we can do it together and motivate each other. you deserve to at least be comfortable in your body."

" thank you, Emily."

" now can we please eat something, I for one am starving." she chuckles.

" Yeah, we can eat something." I chuckle with her as we head for the kitchen.

* * *

OMG, there are so many typos in this, but it's ok, I'm ok. sorry for such a dark beginning. just a warning it may get darker, but I will sprinkle in a bunch of fluff ones to lighten the mood.

thank you for reading- please leave suggestions and any comments you may have below! I will see you guys in my next one! 


End file.
